Original Sin
|author = David R. George III |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = |pages = |ISBN = ISBN 1501133225 (paperback), ISBN 978-1501133220 (ebook) |date = February-March 2380; March 2386 |stardate = }} Original Sin is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author David R. George III. It was released in September 2017. Unlike other DS9 novels, Original Sin does not feature Deep Space 9, but instead features Sisko's vessel, the , during the vessels mission in the Gamma Quadrant, hence the subtitle Gamma. A related story set six years earlier on Bajor depicts the kidnapping of Sisko's daughter Rebecca. Description :At the end of 2385, in a significant shift of its goals from military back to exploratory, Starfleet sent Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the on an extended mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Tasked with a years-long assignment to travel unknown regions, they set out to fulfill the heart of Starfleet's charter: to explore strange new worlds, and to seek out new life and new civilizations. :But now three months into the mission, their first contact with an alien species comes in the form of an unprovoked attack on the Robinson. With the ship's crew suddenly incapacitated, seventy-eight of the 1,300 aboard are abducted—including Sisko's daughter, Rebecca. But Rebecca had already been kidnapped years earlier by a Bajoran religious zealot, part of a sect believing that her birth fulfilled the prophecy of the arrival of the Infant Avatar. Does her disappearance now have anything to do with the harrowing events of the past? And for what purposes have these enemies taken Sisko's daughter and the rest of the missing? Summary While the Robinson is exploring the Gamma Quadrant, it is attacked by an alien race known as the Glant, who use their weapons to maroon the vessel by surrounding it with an area where subspace has been destroyed. They then abduct eighty-seven children, including Rebecca. For Sisko and Kasidy, this brings back memories of six years earlier, when Rebecca was abducted by Radovan Tavus, a member of the Ohalavaru who became convinced she needed to be sacrificed to bring about the promised new age. The Robinson eventually manages to tractor itself free and locate the Glant's home: A Dyson sphere. Sisko leads a raiding party that manages to rescue two thirds of the children but the remainder are left behind, Rebecca among them. Sisko and Kasidy lead a negotiating party to meet with the Glant and learn they are an entirely artificial species who construct the next generation and then transfer the minds of children into them. The Robinson party race to the laboratory when the process is taking place only to find Rebecca's mind is already in one of the new Glant bodies. However, without anyone else knowing, Rebecca is able to reverse time and release a surge of energy that alerts the Robinson crew to the danger earlier, just as she did six years earlier when she was nearly killed by Radovan's bomb but managed to travel back to before its detonation and attract the attention of Jasmine Tey and the Bajorans who rescued her. Sisko's party are thus able to retrieve all the children in time and the Robinson departs Glant space. References Characters USS Robinson personnel :Diana Althouse • Rita Bevelaqua • Harry Danvers • Stephanie DeSantis • Elent Dorson • Jozell Dorson • Grandal • Farid Iravani • Indray Karza • Ambrozy Kosciuszko • Gwendolyn Plante • Relkdahz • Anxo Rogeiro • Harris Rogers • Scalin Resk • Anatoly Seitzer • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Jentzen Spingeld • Stannis • Stokar • Uteln • Corallavellis sh'Vrane • Beschelcorea th'Vrent • Anissa Weil • Kasidy Yates Haroun al-Jarjani • Dalisay Dari Aquino • Gsellman • Mensara • Aldora Vint • Veraldorash ch'Vrent Starfleet :Elias Vaughn • zh'Vennias Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Nog • Miles O'Brien Bajorans :Asarem Wadeen • Coste Sholl • Danol • Denveer Cotes • Derish Koln • Derwell Kant • Elvem Rota • Endred Koth • Enkar Sirsy • Fanna Elis • Garvish • Jalas Dren • Lennis Delah • Nendi Pol • Orisin Dever • Radovan Tavus (Hayl) • Rejias Norvan • Rozahn Kather • Strine • Tapren • Tenev • Tol Danur • Torken Noth • Vendoma Ani • Vernay Falor • Winser Ellevet Acto Viri • Aland Novor • Altrine Theno • Asarem Eloija • Azeni Korena • Belwan Ligin • Denik Alash • Eivos Audj • Eivos Calan • Fisel • Flanner Posh • Galoren Sen • Istani Reyla • Kira Nerys • Manos Treo • Menvel Swee • Novor Tursk • Ohalu • Opaka Sulan • Pralon Onala • Radovan Jendo • Radovan Lena • Shakaar Edon • Waska Veneeda • Wintik Barr Other characters :Kerchen • Pavartic • Jasmine Tey • Voranesk • Zonir Nanietta Bacco • Brathaw • Iliana Ghemor • Luis García Márquez • Rom • Wayne Sheppard • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Sarah Sisko • Taran'atar • Deniskar Treyna Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • emergency evacuation module • ( ) • Prentares Ribbon • ( ) • shuttlecraft • (Danube-class) • Transit • travel pod • • • • • • • Locations :B'hava'el • Derna • Endalla • Gamma Quadrant • Jeraddo • Kuiper belt • Penraddo ; Bajor : Ashalla (Delisa Gardens • Great Assembly) • Jalanda (Bajoran Planetary Operations Center • Surface Transportation Hub) • Kendra Province (Adarak (Avenue of the Emissary • • Morova's Kitchen • Nerak Lane • Transporter Terminal) • Kendra Mountains • Kendra Valley • Renassa (Mission Operations Center) • Yolja River) • Tozhat Province (Deserak Wilderness • Elanda (Transporter Terminal) • Johcat • Laksie • Talveran Forest Alpha V colony • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Bajor (B'hala • Gallitep labor camp • Karnoth resettlement camp • Lonar Province • Musilla (Consolidated Space Center) • Nirvat Sanctuary • Revent • Sharhite labor camp • Terah'la • Zhentu Province) • Bajoran wormhole • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Dytallix B • Earth (Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur)) • Helaspont sector • Milvonia III • • Ophiucus III • • Romulus Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Corvallen • Deltan • Glant • Human (Asian • Creole • Portuguese) • Klaestron • Lorillian • Orion • Otevrel • Trill • Tyrellian • Vulcan Ascendant • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Gorn • Jem'Hadar • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Tzenkethi • Xindi • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Ministry of Transportation • Chamber of Ministers of the Third Republic of Bajor • Diplomatic Corps • Ohalavaru • Starfleet • Third Republic of Bajor • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Ministry of Agriculture • Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Bajoran Ministry of Defense • Bajoran Ministry of Justice • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Dominion • Federation Department of Commerce • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • Vedek Assembly Ranks and titles :agent • aide • artist • atheist • Avatar of Peace • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief science officer • colonel • commander • corporal • counselor • court official • crewman • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • ensign • first contact specialist • First Minister of the Third Republic of Bajor • first officer • flight controller • information merchant • investigator • kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magician • major • manager • medical examiner • Minister of commerce • Minister of defense • Minister of justice • nurse • operations officer • overgeneral • painter • peace officer • pilot • pointillist • President of the United Federation of Planets • prylar • records officer • scientist • sculptor • second officer • security chief • security officer • sergeant • tactical officer • transportation coordinator • transporter chief • transporter operator • transporter technician • watch officer Science and technology :adrenaline • ammonia • analgesic • anti-inflammatory • antigrav • antigrav haft • antigrav stroller • antigrav trunk • antimatter • antiseptic • asteroid • astronomical unit • atmosphere • atom • auditory node • aural membrane • aural surgery • autopsy • barycenter • bomb • breathing mask • carbon dioxide • carrier wave • chemical • chronometer • combadge • combracelet • comet • communicator • comnet • convex • coryza • curative surgery • cutting beam • deflector shield • diburnium • dilithium • distal radius fracture • DNA • Dyson section • empathy • energy • engineering theory • environmental suit • • excavator • fastener • fiber-optic cable • filtration system • forcefield • forensics • forensic psychology • frequency • friction • fuel cell • fusion reactor • gamma-ray generator • gas giant • gravity • gravity knife • heating element • hemispherical forcefield • holographic kinetic sculpture • humanoid • hydrogen • hydrologic cycle • hyperspanner • hypospray • illium-629 • impulse drive • industrial replicator • inertial damper • intercity maglev • ion trail • isolinear chip • isolytic subspace weapon • Issuance • jamming signal • K class star • life support • light • light-year • magnetic field • main sequence star • marker buoy • mathematics • medical scanner • medication • microsingularity • moon • muscular hydrostat • navigational deflector • navigational system • nitrogen • noble gas • nuclear warhead • null space • optical receptor • oxygen • padd • painkiller • palliative • palm beacon • parabolic emitter • phaser • physics • planet • plasma bolt • plasma shock • post-traumatic stress disorder • power cell • power relay • pressure-sensitive pad • probe • quantum torpedo • radiation • replicator • robot • satellite tracking system • scanner • sedative • self-destruct • self-replicating buoy • self-replicating mine • sensor • sensor hole • sensor mask • sensor mat • shield transmission node • slidewalk • soil reclamation • soil reclamator • solar collection unit • solar power • soporific • space-time continuum • structural integrity • subspace • subspace field coil • subspace variance • temperature • temporal wave • tentacle • terrestrial • theta-matrix compositor • thruster • toxin • tractor beam • transfer junction • transport enhancer • transporter • transport inhibitor • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp bubble • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • warp field rupture • warp nacelle Other references :2352 • 2355 • 2376 • alibi • amphitheater • ampoule • Andorian languages • animation • apple cinnamon herbal tea • art shop • autumn • balloon • baseball • basement • bato • beach • bedclothes • birth certificate • book • The Book of Ohalu • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bread pudding • cabin • camping • capital city • cardigan • carrot • carryall • cereal • chain • chair • chameleon • charan • checkpoint • City of B'hala • cocktail • command chair • crate • crayon • criminal justice • cyclopean • de jure • deja vu • ''deka'' tea • democracy • diplomacy • doll • Dominion War • dream • dress • duffel • duty shift • eatery • elephant • esani • espionage • evasive maneuvers • feather duster • fountain • fruit • ghetto • Gist • grass • Gratitude Festival • group dynamic • growth chart • gully • hiking • holding cell • hospice • hospital • ice cream • ice sheet • insect • intuition • jacket • jambalaya • jardinière • • ''jevi'' nut paste juice • ''jumja'' cube • ''jumja'' roll • ''jumja'' syrup • jumper • ''kava'' flakes • ''kava'' milk • kavameal • key • kidu • kiosk • kulloth • kurna • labor camp • leaf • library • manacle • ''mapa'' bread • medkit • • milk • Minotaur • ''moba'' jam sandwich • ''moba'' tree • monkey • movie • mug • museum • napkin • Newton's laws of motion • night light • Occupation of Bajor • ocean • oil lamp • Old Bajoran • operations console • Orb shadow • pagh'tem'far • pajamas • patio • phoneme • photograph • pillow • piton • plant • platypus • pooncheenee • provincial capital • pretzel • Princess Bonna and the Rainbow Waterfall • prophecy • pylchyk • raktajino • rally • ram • ransom • ration • rattan-topped table • refresher • robe • safe • salon • saucepan • school transcript • sculpture • secondary education • seminar • shoe • shuttlebay • skiing • slacks • sledgehammer • sleeping mat • solar system survey protocols • spider • squid • storage locker • stuffed animal • suicide • sweater • table • tarp • tavern • tent • thei • thermal blanket • toilet • tomb • transport-free zone • tray • Tzenkethi War • vanilla • verrior • vision • warrant • water (fresh-water) • will • window • wine • winter • xenophobia Appendices Background * David George gave an insight into the creative process of writing a Star Trek novel, specifically Original Sin, in the article "The Process: From Manuscript to Bookstore". https://drgiii.com/writing/2017/3/21/i-submitted-my-novel-manuscript-now-what Related stories *The Robinson first appeared in Rough Beasts of Empire. Rebecca Sisko's kidnapping was first mentioned in the same novel. Images star Trek DS9 Gamma - Original Sin.jpg|Cover image robinsonGamma.jpg| Connections References External link * category:dS9 novels